My Fairy Big Secret
by SexyGreenEyes
Summary: Hermione a half breed and becoming more beautiful everyday. Everyone is taking notice, especially one Draco Malfoy, who has changed for the better. Rated M for later chapters. R&R please. Chapter 10 is up!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Many years ago, fairies weren't the size that the are now. They were actually the same size as a regular witch or wizard. Over the years they de-evolved into tiny pixies. These ancient fairies had a bright glow upon them and their eyes were a brilliant silver. There wing spand at a full adult age of 30 was six feet for a male and four for a female. The wings were outlined a certain color depending on their clan.

One particular fairy, the last of the ancient, was kept in a cold dungeon of the Zabini castle. Hunter Zabini, the head of the house, would keep her as a pet and have his way with her every evening. No one else in the house would know why he would go down there but stayed out of his business.

Mr. Zabini had many mistresses but his wife was blind to it all. One of his mistresses was six months pregnant with a girl and his wife was seven months pregnant with a boy.

LissiAnna Von Toni, was suspected as dead because she had gone missing a few years ago, when in fact she was held as Mr. Zabini's prisoner.

One evening when he came to her, he found her grey. Her beautiful blonde hair was grey. Her eyes went from that silver to a dull grey. Her lips and her skin was grey. She had lost her glow. Usually when a fairy had turned grey it meant that they were going to die, so Mr. Zabini set her free, allowing to live her remaining time the way she wanted to.

LissiAnna knew that she was with child so she spent her time taking care of herself, making herself better, because she knew she was going to die. She spent her time sneaking into people's homes and stealing food. She slept in a burrow that was once occupied by a familly of raccoons, in a forrest on the outskirts of a small town.

When it was time for her to give birth she set off to London, where the Ministry of Magic was located. She snuck up to the adoption ward but found no one there. After about twenty minutes she gave up on waiting so she found a quill and some parchment and started to write. The first letter she wrote was to the ministry and the second was to her baby girl. She sealed them and set them aside. With on breath she gave birth to her baby. She picked up her beautiful daughter and kissed her cheek. She set her in her lap and took off her pendent from around her neck and placed it aruond the baby's. With one tear shed opn her daughter's head, LissAnna faded away.

About thirty minutes later the adoption agents finally came upon the baby and saw the letter addressed to the minister and sent for him. While they were gone, one of the nurses cleaned the infant and fed her. They returned with the minister and he read the letter:

Dear Minister,

I just gave birth to a beautiful girl. My name is LissiAnna Von Toni, the last of the ancient fairies. While my baby

is part fairy, she is also part witch. I will not tell you who the father is though. Her name is to be Hermione HuntraVon Toni.I want her to be safe so i want her to grow up with a muggle family and i want her to believe she is a mugglbornuntil she turns seventeen when the fairy in her comes out. When she turns of age she is to be given my letter.

The pendent around her neck is not to be out of her sight. On her right shoulder a tattoo will apear. It will looklike a V with a T connected to it sideways. On the T it will have wings.Tkank you for following my wishes.

LissAnna Von Toni


	2. Chapter 1 Noticing the Changes

**Chapter 1- Noticing the Changes**

It was exactly four weeks until Hermione's seventeenth birthday. She was lying on her bed in Gryffindor tower fingering her pendent. She didn't know exactly what it was. It was shaped like a fairy and was as light as a feather, although that seemed impossible because in the years that she had it, it never once bent or broke. It was like steel.

Lately she noticed some changes about herself. Her hair was a very dark brown, almost black, and her eyes were starting to turn lighter. She also notced that her tan was starting to go away and that she was starting to glow. She also started to develpe some nice curves. Her hips widened just a little bit and her breasts grew a size bigger. She also grew a few inches. She went from five foot two, to five seven.

She wasn't the only one who noticed these changes either. All of the girls were starting to get envious of her beauty and the guys would follow her to the library and stare at her, pretending to be studying. She would see guys with books upside down or with quills scribbling on the tables instead of on the parchment. She even witnessed Madame Pince whack a seventh year over the head for writing on a book.

Now that Dumbledore had died and McGonnagal had taken over everything about the school was starting to change. The rules were becoming stricter and curfew fo first through fourth years was eight and everyone else was nine. No one was allowed outside after dinner and you weren't allowed within fifty feet of the forbidden forest.

Another change in the school was that Sltherin wa sbecoming a lot nicer to the other students. Hey wouldn't call anyone names or make fun of them in any way. They still wouldn't go near the Gryffindor's but they weren't their usual selves. Some of the Slytherin's were still the same but most of them had a change of heart.

While Harry and Ron were figuring out their plan for the summer, Hermione and Ginny relaxed by the lake or flirted with the boys. Ginny was trying to make Harry jealous by flirting with Blaise Zabini, a sixth year Slytherin and hermione had her eye set on a hot seventh year Ravenclaw.

At the sound of a knock on the door Hermione was brought out of her thoughts. "Come in." Professor McGonnagal came in with a girl with black hair hiding her face."This is LissiAnna Parkinson. She is a transfer student from a privet school. She is Pansy's older sister. She will be attending Hogwarts for the remainder of the year and the next. I would like you to show her around the castle. Enjoy your stay here Miss Parkinson." Once the door shut behind the new Headmistress, Hermione turned towards the new girl."So, you came from a privet school, huh?" when the new girl looked up her hair fell from her face and Hermione gasped, then fainted.

She finally came to when she felt someone slap her cheek. "Oh, my head." She rubbed the back of her head snd hissed from the pain.

"Good, your'e awake." Someone stated. When she looked up she saw an amost an exact replica of herself.

"Wow!"Hermione whispered.

"Yeah i know what you mean. So you must be Hermione Granger, The know-it-all Gryffindor my lovely sister hates." She said matter of factly. Hermione's eyes went wide. "Don't worry. She hates me too. Just because our dear old mum cheated on her dad with my dad. Oh well, shit happens."

"How do you know about me?"

"She talks about the golden trio all the time and the fact that the treasured girl third look exactly like me. But come on, we dont look exactly alike. i mean you are prettier than me. Your lips are thick and mine are thin. Your eyes are silver and mine are blue. Your ears are pointier. There are many differences."

"Yeah but it is pretty close. So LissiAnna, huh? Pretty name." Hermione said.

"Thanks. My mysterious father asked my mum to name me after some fairy. I have my mothers middle name. Ona. Simple but i like it."She shrugged,"Your name is pretty too."

"Yeah. I have a plain middle name though. Jane. My mums name. But i have read about that fairy. Her name was LissAnna Von Toni. The fairies used to be as big as us and then they de-evolved. Well, lets go check out this castle shall we?"

They spent the reat of the day roaming the castle and getting to know each other. They found out that they both are the top in their class and that they were born only a day apart.

Within the next couple of days, people kept asking if LissAnna was Hermione's twin sister and both girls were growing tired of it very fast. One morning at breakfast both girls were talking about transfiguration when a small Ravenclaw came up to them and asked them the same question and LissiAnna finally cracked.

"We are not twins. We have completely different parents. Hermione is a muggleborn. For the love of merlin! The next time some one asks that question will be kexed into the new year!"She shouted across the hall. The frightened second year ran back to his table with a yelp, afraid of getting hexed. Hermione couldn't help it anymore and busted up in a fit of giggles. LissAnna looked down at her and started laughing too.

Ron and Harry had both taken a liking to LissiAnna which came as a shock with her being Pansy's sister and all. "Well it insn't her fault that she is related to that pug face." Ron pointed out to her.

They made it a habbit of lying on one another's bed talking about silly things. This evening they were talking about boys.

"I shag Malfoy." LissiAnna said

"What? No way!"Hermione gagged.

"Well why not? You sit with me everyday and watch him play quidditch with his shirt off. Oh he has some muscle's." She said dreamily.

"For one its Malfoy. Two, because he is a git, and three, because shut up that's why."

"You know you would too."She teased

"Shut it. What about Harry? I see you watching him all the time."

"I wouldn't shag him the first time. He is more of boyfriend material. But yes i do like him. So who do you like?"

"No one from here." She replied.

"Yeah right. Theres got to be someone. Okay. I'll make a bet with you. I bet with just the right look you'll have guys crawling all over you."

"I seriosly doubt it."She said dryly.

"Fine. If you dont have boys crawling all over you by your birthday, then ill snog Harry."

"Okay but you have to stop flirting with him. Make him think that you aren't interested."

"Deal"They shook hands."Now for the makeover."

When LissiAnna was finally done with her, she had her wearing long lindsay pindot pants, with a square dotted eyelet top. She was also wearing suede platform pumps and a beaded belt to complete the outfit. The only thing LissiAnna did for make up was put some black eyeliner on he to make her eyes look smokey.

"You start dressing lik this and guys will be all over you."


	3. Chapter 2 It Hurts

AN: So i have four very good titles so far and i cant make up my mind. If i get one more title i will post them for you guys to vote.

So now i am going to get with the story. oh by the way, did yall have a happy new year?? i did.

**Chapter 2-It Hurts**

Over the past weeks she did notice a lot more guys looking at her and a few guys even commented her. Her two best friends didn't notice and Hermione decided that was a good thing because she didn't want to get any drama started with Ron again. This tall Ravenclaw that Hermione started to like would flirt with her constantly.

One day he stopped her in the library.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hi Dyllin. What can i do for you?"

" I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade this Saturday with me?"

"Uh, sure."

"Really? Cool. So I'll see you there."

LissiAnna had witnessed the whole thing and smiled to herself.

That Saturday had started out really great. Harry and Ron went with Lavender, Ginny, And LissAnna and she said she would see them later on in the day.

Dyllen took her to a romantic cafe where they drank latte's and ate danishes. They then made theyr'e way to the joke shop and then the book store. Just after they ate a small lunch they were heading to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with her friends when all of a sudden he shoved her into an abandoned street.

"What are you doing?" She tried to pull free but he kept dragging her along. He then pushed her into a dark alley and shoved her against the side of a building. "Answer me!"She screamed and he backhanded her. She yelped and he took her wand and tossed it aside.

" Don't fight it because deep down inside you know you want it." He tore her blouse and his lips smashed against her own.

"Dyllan please stop. ou are hurting me."She attempted to push him away again but he was too strong. He kept ripping her clothes off and she was struggling to stop him. He then pulled her panties off and shoved himself into her. She cried out in pain but stopped trying and he was being really aggressive. She started screaming and the next thing she knew he wasn't on her anymore and she was on the ground. When she looked up she saw Draco standing above a binded Dyllin. He walked over to her and put his robe around her. He helped her up and walked her and levitated Dyllin to Hogwarts. They went to the nurse and she took care of Hermione while Draco went to get the Headmistress.

Mrs. McGonnagall suspended Dyllan and sent a letter to Hermione's parents.

She didn't tell anyone else about what had happened and suprizingly neither did Draco. They never spoke to each other again after that but they would always sneak a glance at eachother.

Oe day she was walking back up to the gryffindor tower and walked straight into somethng. Before she could fall, two strong hands steadied her. She looked up into some silvery syes quite like her own.

"Careful Granger," he started to walk away but her voice stoppede him.

"Thanks for helping me that day." And then she walked off.

Hermione awoke on her seventeenth birthday to a pain in her right shoulder. It felt as if it were on fire. She barely touched it and winced from the pain.

Just then she heard a tapping at the window so she got up and opened it. A brown tawny owl swooped in and landed on her bed. She noticed three more owls flying toward her so she just left the window open and went to the owl on he bed. She moved her shoulder the wrong way and then hissed from the pain. The other three owls landed on her bed and she recognized two of them as Harry's owl Hedwig and Ron's owl Pig. The last one she didn't recognize but was a beautiful black owl.

She decided to start with her two best friends.

Hedwig gave her a Birthday card and a set of different colored quills and changing color ink. Pig gave her a peacock quill and flower printed parchment.She then turned to the black owl and took the letter.

It read:

Dear Hermione,

Ijust wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I wanted to let you know that no matter what happens i will always care for you. Please put the differences aside and let me be your friend. If you don't want to than that is fine. Again, happy birthday.

Draco

Hermione didn't know what to think of this. Many thoughts were floating through her brain. 'What if it's a joke,' 'Is he for real,' and 'No way,' were just a few of them. She set the letter aside and opened his gift. It was a ten karot white diamond band with a lion shaped pearl. Her birth stone and house mascot. 'Wow.' she thought. It also came with a silver chain so she put it around her neck. She then handed those three owls some treats and they flew out the window.

The tawny owl stretched out it's leg andshe took the two letters from it, handed it a treat and then it was gone. The first letter she opened had a ministry seal on it. In it was crisp parchment and the letter had a neat scrawl.

Dearest Hermione,

My name is Helga Sumters. I am part of the Adoption Agency at the Ministry of Magic. Seventeen years ago a woman came to us in desperate need, and to my regret we weren't there to help her. She is now gone from us.When i first laid eyes on you i fell instantly in love with your beautiful face. After you read the next letter dear and you need some help to understand,(although i don't think you will,) i will always be available to you.

Sincerely,

Helga

Hermione was starting to get butterflies in her stomach from the way that this Helga lady had written to her. With trembling fingers she opened the next letter.

Hermione,

My time here is very limited. I will try to make this quick. As i write this you are in my stomach. I was kept in a cold dungeon since i was about your age. I was beaten and raped. It was a harsh life for i was the last of my kind and my jailer liked to collect rare things for that is all i was in his eyes. I am a fairy you see. Not just any fairy. I am the from the extinct. The fairies in your time are tiny little things. About the size of your hand. Well i am about the same size as you. You probably read about us in text books. Well, i became pregnant with you by my jailor. He was unaware of it though. I don't mean to make rude talk about him but he had many mistresses other than his wife. Right now he has a newborn son from his wife and another baby on the way from someone else. What i am trying to tell you is that you are not the person you think you are.You are actually a half breed. Not half blood because you are not full human. You are half fairy, half witch. Your father is Hunter Zabini. You were named after him though. Your real name is Hermione Huntra Von Toni. If you have read about us fairies you will know who i am. I am LissiAnna Von Toni

You should be sprouting your wings very soon. And you will have a tattoo on your right shoulder. Well i dont have very long so i must go. Know that i love you and i will always be with you.

Your mother

P.S. The pendant you have was mine. Keep it with you because it contains some very powerful magic. In due time you will master how to use it, how to use your wings, and how to use your beauty to your will.

As she finished reading she was all of a sudden hit with a sharp pain all through out her back and hissed.

"What is the matter?"She heard LissiAnna ask.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a back ache. I might of slept wrong." She lied. She gestured for her to come sit on her bed. Once she was there Hermione pulled her bed hangings closed and muttered a silencing charm.

"What's going on, Hermione?"

"Okay, thos might seem a little crazy. Just read this." She shoved the letter to LissiAnna. When she was done reading it she looked up at Hermione and smiled, "Wicked."

"Yeah it is but i wasn't talking about me being a fairy. Do you see who my father is?"

"Blaise's dad."

"Yes, now do you see what my mother's name is?"

"Merlin's beard! LissiAnna Von Toni! I was named after her from my father."

"Now put two and two together."

"..."

"Yeah, you see that my mum wrote that another woman was pregnant with a child from him. That means you are my half sister."

"Wow. Now i have a sister i like and a brother."

"Same for me. That is why we look so much al..." Hermione didn't finsh her sentence but screamed out in pain. LissiAnna didn't know what was wrong but saw Hermione reaching for her back, so she got behimg her and saw that there was two lumps stretching Hermione's pajamas and they were soked in blood, so she ripped her top off. She then noticed Hermione's bra cutting off the lumps so she quikly unfastened it and once she did, magnificent wings about four feet log sprouted from her back and she gasped in awe. She also noticed two smaller wings about half the size sprout just under the longer ones.

Just realizing that Hermione was gasping in pain she quikly looked about the room to see if any of the other cirls were awake, then she peaked down in the common room. Seeing no one around, she helped Hermione to the hospital wing.

The nurse didn't ask them any questions, but set right to work on her. She stoopped the bleeding and at their request she went and fetched the Headmistress. When she came back Hermione had fell asleep from the pain exuasting her, so LissiAnna explained everything and Professor McGonnagal let them stay in the hospital wing until Hermione could manage her wings. They had decided it was better if no one knew that there was another fairy alive right now.

Later that day Hermione finally woke up from the smell of food. She saw that LissAnna wasn't there and ate in silence. After she was dome, the nurse checked on her back and rubbed some salve on the tender areas.

A few minutes later her new sister acme back with her two best friends in tow.

"Hermione! How are you?" LissiAnna asked.

"Better. It's still a little sore but not much."

"Wicked!" Leave it to Ron to notice her wings.

"Yeah. I know. Hey can you two give me a few minutes with Lissi please?"

"Yeah sure Hermione" Harry said.

The boys went at the other end of the room and started to fool around with the cots. She shook her head and turned to her sister.

"How much did you tell them?"

"Just that you are a half breed. I didn't tell them that we are sisters and and i didnt tell them who your our father is yet. I wrote my mum and asked her if he was my father and she said it was."

"Well, that is weird. Let's not tell them just yet. Hey i don't see any guys crawling all over me." she smiled,

"That isn't fair because you have been stuck in here all day." she pointed out.

"Fine. But when i get out of here, there btter be some cuties asking me where i am, or you lose. And you an't cheat by telling them to ask me where i was either."

"Fine but you better hurry up and learn how to use those."

"I'll try." she promised,"Hey, guys. You can come back over here."

"So do you know how to fly?"

"No Ron." Se rolled her eyes," It doesn't just come to you. It's like a baby. They have to learn how to walk. Any ways. i have to stay here until i can retract them, so i won't be leaving any time soon."

"Man, well we actually, er, "

"Harry, what is it?"

"We have detention with Snape."

"What?"

"He was being unfair. A sixth year slytherin was insulting you so w were about to hex him but Snape caught us." Ron said.

"Well as much as i like having you guys look out for me, you deserve it."

"What!"both boys asked with shock.

"Well unless he actually hexed you first, you shouldn't have tried."

"Okay, well we better go."

"Bye guys" LissiAnna said.

"I swear those to get into so much trouble it isn't funny."

"Maybe just a little." LissiAnna said and they both started laughing. "well lets figure these bad boys out."

Sorry for the long chapter. RR please!!

Next chapter is: dracos pov.


	4. Chapter 3 Not His Usual Self

**AN: **Hey guys. i didnt actually read closely at my reviews. One of you guys gave me two titles and i only counted it as one so now i have 5 titles. Here they are:

1)My Fairy Big Secret

2)Under a Fairy Moon

3)I'm a Fairy?

4)Discoveries

5)The Last of the Old Fairies

So they are all very nice. I am updating to chapter 3 but i wont update until i get at least 10 more reviews. So cast your votes and sit back for the ride.

Hugs n' pixie kisses

stachia

**Chapter 3- Not my Usual Self**

He didn't know why he did it. He hated her. At least he thought he did. He wasn't so sure now. If his father knew what he had done, he would punish Draco big time. He didn't care though, for his father was dead. He turned seventeen a few months ago and inherited all that his father owned.

His mother was a fool. When she found out that her husband had died she literally went insane. Sahe is now residing at St. Mungo's where she was being taken care of,

Hermione. When he saw that bastard do that to her, he turned red with anger because it brought forgotten memories back to him of when his father would veat his mum.

When she thanked him later he felt his heart lift with joy. he smiled a real smile, not that nasty smirk he was known for. He found himself thinking of her constantly. When he saw the ring in the shop window, he knew that it was the perfect birthday gift for her.

It had been two days since her birhday and he hasn't heard from her yet. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen her around the castle either.

He got up and went to his desk. he scribbled a short letter to her and called to his owl, Charm.

"Here girl. take this to Hermione. Don't come back here without a reply, but don't peck her like you do Blaise. Just nudge her a bit. Okay off you go." She nipped his chin softly and flew out the window.

Suprisingly, it didn't take her that long to come back with Hermione's reply. As soon as she had landed he ripped tha letter out of her beak and tore it open.

Draco,

thank you for being worried about me but you don't need to. I am just a little ill and haven't been out. Sorry about not answering the first letter. I would be delighted if we could be friends. Thank you for the ring. It is absolutely beautiful. Hopefully i will see you soon. Take care and don't get into trouble.

Hermione

He sighed with relief when he read what she wrote. He didn't knowwhat for. For her being okay? For her accepting his friendship? Or for her liking the ring?

All he knew was that he had definately changed this year. Noticing that Charm was glaring at him he realized that he was being very rude earlier. he reached out to pet her but she pecked his finger drawing blood.

"Oi! I'm sorry i was rude." He stuck his finger in his mouth and glared at the bird. She threatened him again and flew to her perch. "Fine. Be like that."

Hearing his stomach growl, he looked at the time. It was ten minutes until dinner so he made his way to the great hall.

When he got there he noticed that there were only a few people there, two of them being Potter and Weasley..

Not thinking, he walked over tothrm and sat down across from them. As soon as he did, they instantly stopped talking and glared at him.

"What do you want now Malfoy?" Potter asked.

"I know you probably won't believe me-"

"That's right. Now to save you the truoble, why don't you just leave?"

"Hear me out. I am here to ask for a truce. I know that you won't be friends with me for awhile. But you have notice everyone changing and i am one of them. After my father died, somrthing sparked. Just give it a thought." He got up to leave but Potter stopped him.

"Wait a minute Malfoy." Potter and Weasley turned from him and started whispering to one another.

"We have a deal."Potter smirked.

"But you will be on a _strict_ trial. One toe out of line, Malfoy. You only have one chance so don't screw it up." They shook hands.

"You won't regret this." he smiled his second real smile and went to the slytherin table. He ate in silence thinking of Hermione.


	5. Chapter 4 New Feelings

AN:: I am really sorry for not updating sooner but my computer was being a butt. Any ways, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 4-New Feelings**

It didn't take Hermione long to learn how to use her wings. They had also grown another foot. She had just begun to get the hang of it when Draco sent her his letter. She was so touched to know that he cared, that she instantly became his friend.

LissiAnna was completely ignoring Harry now. She had decided that she wasn't going to speak to him to make it seem like she didn't like him so when the time came to kiss him he would be totally shocked.

Because of this, Harry was feeling a little depressed. The one person he wanted the attention from wouldn't give him it. Ron on the other hand was the happiest booger in all of Hogwarts. He and Lavander were back together and she stopped calling him "Won Won". She started calling him Ronny now. But only she could call him that.

By the time Hermione was allowed to leave the hospital wing, it was time for dinner. As soon as she stepped into the great hall she was being suffocated. She assumed it was Ron but was shocked to find that it was Draco who was hugging her as if she was kidnapped and just returning.

She wasn't the only one shocked.The whole hall was staring at them. She glared at them and then turned to Draco. She whispered so only he could hear. "Play along with me." She threw her arms around his neck and started putting butterfly kisses all over his face. "Oh Draco, I missed you so much." He placed a hand on the small of her back and one carressed her cheek.

"Hermione darling, I love you." Then he kissed her. A slow gentle one, but passionate none the less. At first it was just for show because they wanted to give them something to talk about, but then it turned into something else. He gently bit her bottom lip asking for entrance and when she opened he slipped his tongue between her lips.

When they finally emerged from their own little world, they saw Pansy run from the room crying, LissiAnna and Ginny smiling, and Harry looking shocked. Ron was too busy snogging Lavander to notice. It was dead quiet in the Great Hall and then all at once it erupted in conversation. At this, Hermione shouted. "Oh, shut up already!" The noise lowered a few notches and she sat down with a thump. Draco sat next to her and dug in.

When every body's plates were ampty and they were full, McGonnagall stood up to speak. "As you all _should_ know, today is the last feast we had together. Tomarrow you will all board the train and head home." At this Hermione gasped. She forgot that today was the last day of school. "I am pleased at the way you all behaved at the end when Albus passed on. I will let you get up to your rooms to do some last minute packing. I hope to see you all next year."

Everyone got up to leave but Draco pulled Hermione aside. "Hermione. I know that we just became friends and that i may be rushing things, but i want you to know that i want to be more than that."

"Draco, I like you too,"she whispered, "But i need time. Just a little. We'll talk again after break about this. I'll see you on the train. She kissed his cheek and ran to catch up to her friends.

Back in the omfort of her bed she lay thinking of Dracos soft lips. She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt someone climb into her bed. "Hi." LissiAnna said. "Go to sleep. We have a big day tomarrow. Not to mention long. " They both fell asleep like two close sisters would. She dreamed of the summer and what was to come.

Dracos POV::

The next day Hermione, LissiAnna, Harry and Ron took all of their stuff and placed it in the very back compartment. It was the largest because it stretched from one sid to the next. Ron went off to sit with Lavander for awhile and Draco came in. He sat beside Hermione and grabbed her hand. She didn't pull away. She just looked at their intwined fingers and smiled to herself. As the train chugged on Hermione fell asleep with her feet in Draco's lap because he was massaging them. He was almost asleep but not quite. hermione stretched a little revealing her naval and he blinked. 'Do I see what I think I'm seeing?' He asked himself. He blinked again and sure enough. There was a belly ring in her naval. He found it sexy as hell and almost reached out to finger it.

Not hearing an even breathing from Hermione he looked up and saw her watching him. He smiled guiltily and resumed massaging her feet, his eye never leaving hers. They finally looked away when the train started to slow. He noticed that Ron did eventually come back and Harry was watching him intently. LissiAnna fell asleep at some point and was now waking up.

Hermione's POV::

The train finally came to a stop and they all got their trunks. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron goodbye after Lissi did. She looked over at the dursleys and saw that they were becoming impatient. Before he left she whispered in Lissi's ear. She nodded and walkd upto harry and kissed him. The Dursleys looked as shocked as Harry. Hermione laughed to herself. "Well Harry, Lissi's staying at my house tis summer so we'll see you at the Burrow for Bill's and Fleurs wedding."She hugged him once more and he got into the muggles' car and left. She hugged Ron again and he left with Ginny and th rest of th Weasley bunch. She turned to Draco and gave him the biggest hug she could and he squeezed her back. "I'll see you on th train to school."He said.

"I hope to see you before that." She kissed his cheek and she got into her car with Lissi and they drove away. Looking out the back window she saw Draco look at her and then aparate away.

AN:: Well review and tell me what you think. You should give me some suggestions to use in here. I want to get a few more chapters in. I want to get like 15 chapters for this story because I want their 7th year to be a new story. A second. So give me ideas ppl.


	6. Chapter 5 The Pond

**Chapter 5 - The Pond**

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all of the reviews. Here is another chapter for you to read and review.

Hermione missed her boys already, even though the summer just began. Harry, Ron, and even Draco wrote to her every day.If it wasn't for LissiAnna, she didn't know what she would do.

They spent the first part of their summer swimming in the pond behind her house. Hermione's parents grew to love Liss as if she were their daughter. Everyday Mrs. Granger would bring out sandwiches cut into halves diagonally, and ice cold lemonade with fresh strawberry chunks in it.

Two weeks into the summer the boys suprised them by showing up while they were playing in the pond. They took turns pushing the girls on the wooden swing that was big enough to fit two people, that was hung from a giant oak tree. Or they would chase them in the wild flower field.

It was by far the best summer she ever had, but she felt as if something was missing. (a/n: can you guess whats missing?) Harry and Ron only stayed for three days and then they went to their respective homes. They would meet up again at the wedding.

The night the boys left she stayed up looking at the pictures they took. One was LissiAnna and herself, sitting on the swing and Harry pushing them. Another was them playing in the wildflower field. Another, Harry ran at full speed and picked Lissi up bridal-style, spinning around until they got dizzy and he fell down with Lissi on top of him laughing so much that she was in tears. (a/n: remember thet pics can move)

"Hermione. Come to bed and put that album away!" Lissi grumbled from somewhere under the pillow. Hermione chuckled to herself and shut off the lights. She shoved the album under the bed and snuggled closer to LissiAnna.

The next day, Hermione woke up with a head rush and a feeling of nausea. She felt the bile rise up in her throat and ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach of last night pork chops and baked potaoes. Shwe flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out feeling much better. She didn't think anything of it and continued getting dressed.

At a quarter to nine, she finished all of her summer homework and her stomach growled, letting her know that she was hungry. She looled over at LissiAnna's still sleeping form and sighed. She put away her books and crossed the room to the bed. She shook Lissi but sleeping beauty wouldn't wake. She just rolled over and snored. Hermione's brows furrowed in fustration and she ripped the covers off of Lissi but she still slept on. Sighing she lifted the side of the mattress that Lissi wasn't sleeping on and thrusted upwards, causing LissiAnna to hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Owe!"She heard from somewhere on the other side of the bed. She dropped the mattress and seconds later she heard her mother's soft knock and conserned voice. "hermione, honey are you two alright?"

"Yes mum, Lissi felloff the bed is all."

"Okay. Your father and I already ate, but breakfast is waiting for you downstairs."

"Thanks." Sh eturned to Lissi and found her hair a mess, sticking up at all ends and sheet lines across her face. She was glaring and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry but i couldn't get you to wake up!" She ducked just before a pillow hit her. She tossed some blue jean cut-offs aand a white tee towards Lissi and went downstairs for breakfast. This morning they had biscuits and gravy withsausage bits. (A/N: Mmmm my favorite.)

When Lissi and Hermione were about done cleaning the window an owl tapped on the window. The opened i up and the owl stuck its leg out to Hermione. She took the letter and the owl flew off. She set it aside and finished the last of the dishes. Afterwards they went outside and sat by the pond. She took the letter from her pocket and read it. What she saw caused her eyes to widen and she started to shake. LissiAnna grabbed the letter and read what the sender wrote:

Hermione my love,

I miss you so much. I can't stop dreaming of you. Everywhere I go your face haunts me. I see your eyes and hear your laugh. It's killing me. I'm sorry that our beaytiful dance was interupted. Draco Malfoy will pay. I promise you. I love you with all of my heart and I will come for you. We will get married and live together forever.

Your love,

Dyllin

"Hermione, what does this mean?" Lissi was very confused. She saw hermione sobbing and shaking with fear.

"I...hic...have something...hic... to tell you." Hermione told her what happened in the alley with Dyllin and how Draco Malfoy helped her. She even told her about the letters Draco sent her. "And now I'm scared of what Dyllin might do. He's clearly off his rocker!"

"Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry. He won't get you or hurt Draco. apparently Draco bloodied him up a bit. He can fend for himself. And from what you told me about these letters and whast i saw on the train,"

"Nothing happened on the train!"

"You were holding hands with him and he was massaging your feet. Not to mention that you guys wouldn't stop staring at eachother." Hermione tsked and folded her arms across her chest. "Anyways, Draco wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"You're right." She dried her tears and they played until nightfall.

A week passed and still Hermione was waking up with that nausea. Right after she empties her stomach it always goes away, so she still didn't pay it any mind.

"Hermione, you okay in there?" Lissi asked one morning.

"Yeah I'm fine."

The girls sent Harry a giant birthday card that was three feet tall and two feet wide. It sparkled and the ink changed colors. They also sent him a box of snitches so he could practice catching them. It took four owls to carry all of it off.

July faded away and August was here. The girls sat up many nights talking about it and they decided that they were going to do it. They sent out an owl and waited _im_patiently for the reply. Hust when they were going to give up an hour and a half later, the owl swooped in with the answer they awaited.

Ladies,

I know how LissiAnna would be my sister. My mum always said things under her breath when she thought no one was listening. She said that father got someone else pregnant about the same time she was preganant with me, but how do you fit in Hermione? Yes I would be glad if you came over sometime to talk to my dad. Well I await your reply.

Baise

Hermione scribbled a quick reply and sent it off. This time the owl was faster. After an hour it came back.

Hermione,

Well if that is true, and my father is also your father, then you aren't a muggleborn. So is your mum a muggle? i didn't think that my father had affairs with muggles. So my father knows of LissiAnna, but not you. Maybe you could floo over here tomarrow. I have a fireplace in my room, so just say Blaise Hunter's Room and you'll come here. Well goodnight then ladies.

Blaise

The girls went to bed that night so excited that they could hardly sleep. They dreamt of meeting their father and what they would say and what he would take it.

Blaise also went to sleep that night dreaming of the sisters he never had.


	7. Chapter 6 New Challenges

AN: Hey guys. I found out that i like HermioneXSirius ships. I am Curently Writing one. You should check it out. It was supposed to be a oneshot but ppl are asking me to continue it so I will. Well on with the next chapter.

**Chapter 6 - New Challenges.**

Hermione and LissiAnna woke up at nine the next morning. They were really excited not to mention nervous. They could hardly eat their bacon and eggs, so the settled with a slice of toast, and just to make her mother happy, she put some strawberry jam on it. After they ate they kissed Mrs. Granger goodbye and flooed to Blaise's Bedroom.

It wasn't the _bed_room that they landed in. It had its own sitting room. They dusted the soot off of them and shrieked when they heard an "Ahem," behind them. They spun around to see Blaise sitting in a rather large recliner by the fireplace.

"Blaise! You startled me." Her hand was over her heart. LissiAnna was breathing heavily beside her.

" Sorry about that. My father doesn't wake up until eleven, so we have a couple of hours to kill. What would you like to do?"

They looked at eachother and smiled, then they turned back to Blaise and said," We would like to see the mansion!" at the same time.

The tour of the mansion took about an hour. It had twelve bedrooms spaced ot between four floors, three on each. It also had six bathrooms. They weren't allowed on the sixth floor, that was the Master Suit. It also had two libraries, and three parlors on the first floor and the kitchens were on the basement level. They made their way one of the many parlors to wait for Mr. Zabini.

"He is actually very happy to have heard about you Lissi, but he doesn't think you are his, Hermione. So he should be down here any minute now."Five minutes later they heard the shuffles of Mr. Zabini's feet and he emerged from the hall.

"Good morning! Well now, I have an important meeting to get to in half an hour, so let's make this quick."

"Well I am LissiAnna _Parkinson_ and i recently, with the help of Hermione, found out that you are my father."

"Yes. You turnrd out nicely I see."

"Well, I am just going to come right out and ask it. Why haven't you visited? Sent me something? At least a letter?"

"I wanted to. I really did. But alas your mother thought it unwise to do so. I tried sending things to you but she always sent them back. I knew this day would come eventually, so here."He handed her a small box. She took it and slowly opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet with five small pearls in it. She flipped it over and read the inscription.

Dearest LissiAnna, Know that I love you, Forever and For Always. My daughter. My Love. -Dad

She looked up at him and smiled the biggest smile she could, and he chuckled. "Thanks." She put it on and smiled again.

"Now. My son tells me, tha you claim to be my daughter."

"Yes. This may come as a shock to you, but, my mother's name is," She sighed.

"Her name is?"

"Her name is LissiAnna Von Toni."

"LissiAnna Von-" He whispered." but that's impossible! She died, seventeen years ago. I set her free because she was dying."

"What do you mean you set her free?" Blaise asked.

"Son, don't be angry with me. Before you were born, i was a foolish man. I collected rare things. To me LissiAnna was a rare jewel. I had to have her so I kept her locked up in the cells downstairs."

"You kept a woman in a cell?"

"No not just any woman. She was a fairy."

"You had a fairy?"He asked in bored tone. "I don't believe you."

"It's true." Hermione spoke up. She looked at her sister and Lissi nodded. "Why do you think Lissi and I look alike? Because we take after you, our father."

"How do you know that LissiAnna was your mother?"

Hermione sighed and consentrated. She hissed a little as her wings sprouted from her back and she glowed. "Because I am part fairy. Mr. Zabini just sat there with his mouth hanging open. "Now do you believe me?"

"Yes. You. Wow." He used three single syllable words. Hermione laughed. "I also want you to know that I am named after you."

"Oh?"

"My middle name is Huntra."

Mr. Zabini said that they could come over any time they wished and that pleased them very much. They spent another hour at the mansion with Blaise and then they went home. Hermione found that her favorite place in the mansion was a bedroom on the third floor. It was a scarlet color and had a giant bed in the center of the room. There was a huge walk-in closet and it was one of the few rooms that had it's own bathroom _and_ parlor. LissiAnna liked the twin bedroom to that one. It was exactly the same except the color was a rose pink. Mr. Zabini told them that if they were to stay over, that they could have those rooms. They found out that Draco stayed over regularly and had his own room. It was on the fourth floor along with Blaise's room.

When they got home they found Mrs. Granger sitting at the dinner table with a box of tissues cryng silently.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

"Hemione baby." she sniffed. "How was it?"

"It went fine. If your thinking that he is going to replace-"

"No baby. That's not why I'm crying. You will always be our daughter." She chuckled and then it turned into a small sob.

"Then what is it?"

"LissiAnna told me that she has been waking up to you heaving in the bathroom every morning for the past month and a half. Is it true?"

"Yes, but I'm fine mum."

"The nausea goes away right after you throw up?"

"Yes mum. I'm okay. Stop worrying." LissiAnna was standing behind hermione looking guilty. Mrs. Granger sighed.

"Honey, you aren't sick."

"Good."

"You are pregnant."

"That's immpossible mum." She laughed nervously.

"No baby. When that boy raped you, you became pregnant."

"No mum. I'm not pregnant." She shook her head furiously. "It isn't posssible. I can't be." She felt hot tears slowly slide down her cheeks.

"Baby listen-"

"No I can't!" She yelled. She aparated on the spot to just outside the door of the Three Broomsticks. She was crying so hard that she shook. She stood frozen in one spot just shaking and crying until dhe felt a hand on her shoulder. She swirled around and drew out her wand in one heartbeat.

"Calm down child!" It was Tonks and she was standing next to Remus. "Hermione, why are you crying in the middle of the street?"

She shook her head. "Remus, I'll be home in a while. Let me take care of Hermione."

"Okay Nympha." They pecked and then Lupin aparated away.

"Okay you." She took hold of Hermione's arm and marched her into the pub. She sat her on a barstool and ordered a very mild firewhiskey for Hermione and a stong one for herself.

"I.. I can't drink that."

"Sure you can. You are of age."

"It's not that." She hesitated.

"Hey bartender! Give us a room please." Tonks asked. He threw a set of keys on the counter top and Tonks put a galleon down to cover the drinks and the room. She slammed her whiskey and then Hermione's so it wouldn't go to waste. They made their way upstairs and Tonks got Hermione settled in the bed.

"Okay. What is this about?"

"Well back when I was in school, I was raped."

"Yes I know about that."

"Well news sure does get around!" She snapped. "Well I just found out that I'm pregnant." She said heatedly. "I don't want you to go home and tell Lupin or anyone else for that matter! I don't want Ron or Harry to find out. They would hunt him down and kill him for sure."

"Okay. I won't. It's your business. I have something to tell you. I am pregnant also!"

"Congradulations!"

"Yeah. Two weeks. How far along are you?"

"Two months."

"Well when you get yourself together, go home. You don't want your mother to worry."

"I will. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Tonks left Hermione in the room and aparated home. She quickly scribbled a note and sent it off with her owl, Scratcher. Remus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What is wrong with Hermione?" He kissed her head.

"She made me promise not to tell. Let's go to bed."

Mrs. Granger sat at the table still with LissiAnna holding her hand. they were worried sick about Hermione. An owl tapped on the window and LissiAnna let it in. She took the parchment off it's leg and it flew off. It was addressed to Mrs. Granger so she handed it over. With trembling hands she opened the letter and let out a relieved sigh.

"Nymphadora Tonks found her and took care of her. Hermione will most likely be hom in the morning."

The next morning Hermione woke up and went to the bathroom to throw up. She was used to it that she automatically went there. She waited an hour by the toilet but nothing happened so she took the keys to the bartender after she freshened up a bit. Last night she slept resslessly, tossing and turning all night long. She was really stiff and sore this morning. She had herself a small breakfast and then aparated home.

As soon as she stepped in the door she was being hugged ny her mother. "Oh baby! I'm so sorry! Don't you worry about a thing okay? We'll help you through this. You have so many people that love you dear."

"I'm sorry mum. You're right."

"Go upstairs and pack now honey. You are going to the Burrow today remember? There's that wedding that you are going to."

"I completely forgot!" She ran up the stairs and found LissiAnna's trunk already packed and hers being loaded. They worked quietly together for awhile. When her trunk was packed they went downstairs and found Mr. Weasley and the twins talking to her parents.

"Are you two ready?" Hermione's dad asked.

"Yes." They kissed her parents goodbye and went to the fireplace. Fred took Hermione's trunk and spun out of sight in the fire. George took Lissi's and he too was eaten by the fire. She and LissiAnna stepped into the green flame's and went swirling through the chimney. They landed on the hard wood floor coughing up soot and the twins helped them up. "Harry is already here." George said. The twin deposited the trunks in their old room and went back down the stairs. Hermione and LissiAnna made their way up to the attic that is Ron's room. They found Harry and Ron studying a battered up parchment rather intently. "Wish they would study that hard in school." Hermione muttered under her breath. LissiAnna chuckled and Ron said, "I heard that." The boys got up and hugged bith girls and Lissi kissed Harry's cheek.

They had grown a lot over the summer. Harry was now 6' 5" and Ron was an inch or so taller. Both of their hair was grown passed their ears and they weren't skinny anymore. Playing quidditch all those years made them both wid with muscles. they weren't toothpicks but they weren't pigs either. "Wow you've certainly changed." She commented. Both boys grinned and Harry ran his hand through his hair. "You haven't changed though." She laughed.


	8. Chapter 7 Girlie Time

AN: So sorry I haven't updated on this story. I have this other story that I was occupied with. I love all of my stories but that other one is really good. Maybe you should read it. Its called Branded: The sexiest.

Anyways here is another chapter. Oh and Sirius is alive in my story. This chapter is going to be really short. So don't hate me.

**Chapter 7 - Girlie Time**

Hermione knew that Mrs. Weasley knew what happened to her because of the sympathetic looks she was recieving. She was so scared. She never even thought about sex or kids before. Now the first time she's had sex, she ends up pregnant. She knew she would have to tell the boys eventually but she wanted to put it on hold for now.

The wedding was to take place tomarrow at three and Hermione was going to be a bridesmaid. Ginny and Danielle were also bridesmaids. Bill had picked Charlie to be his best man and and someone from Fleur's school was her Maid of honor. Harry, Ron, and Sirius were the other three groom's men. Harry was to walk Ginny down the isle, Ron with Danielle, and Sirius with Hermione. The twins were to be Usher's and that scared everyone.

The girls all went to Diagon alley to pick out brides maids dresses. Fleur decided she wanted a muggle style wedding. They went with the color maroon and each girl had a different cut. Tamanga, the maid of honor chose an off the shoulder dress that went to just past her knees. Danielle chose a dress that tied around her neck and flowed to her ankles. Ginny chose a spaghetti strap that went to her knees and Hermione chose a dress that that didn't have any straps and came down past her ankles. They each picked out the same heels and they tried it on. They all looked absolutely breath taking. Fleur found some matching gloves that came up to their biceps and it completed the outfit.

They bought the dresses and headed out to lunch. Fleur already had her dress and nobody had seen it but her. Not even her mother. So the eight (Lissi was there too) of them sat at a cafe and talked about the men in there lives.

"So Tammy, any special some one in your life?" Ginny asked Tamanga.

"Actually, yes there is. Molly in a few years you are going to have so many grandchildren."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to say anything, but, I am with your son."

"Which one? Is it one of the twins?"

"No, actually it's Charlie"

"What? Charlie?"

"Yeah. We have actually been together for awhile now. So long, in fact, that he proposed to me."

"Ahhh!" Everyone screamed and cheered.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"I said yes of course! But that's not all. We are expecting."

"Oh my goodness!" Molly pressed her hand to her heart.

"We just found out a week ago. He is so excited."

"My first grandchild. Awe, I am so happy! Okay now I have two of my boys getting married and the other three have steady girlfriends. Now what about my only daughter?" She directed the last question to Ginny.

"Well there is this one guy I sort of like but we aren't going out yet."

"And who might that be?"

"Blaise Zabinin, and before you start protesting, let me tell you about him. He isn't like the other slytherins. He is actually a very nice man. He is sweet and funny, and not to mention very hot." All the women busted up laughing.

"What about you Lissi?" Alexia, Fleaur's mom asked.

"Well," she grinned. "I have my eye on someone."

"Ooh, i wonder who it is." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Tell us." They all chorused.

"Well, he's tall, with raven hair. He's very sexy, and a great kisser. He has nice abs."

"Harry." Ginny said and then blushed. Everyone looked at her with questioning in ther eyes. "What? We only went out last year. And i agree with everything you said about him." They all laughed.

"So that just leaves Hermione." Fleaur said. Hermione blushed and hid behind the menu.

"Wow that Cesar salad looks grea-" The menu was ripped from her hands. Everyone was watching her and she sighed but hen turned away. "Coffee sounds great."

"Okay I'll tell. It is-"Lissi started but Hermione slapped a hand over her sisters mouth and looked absolutely horor struck.

"Fine i'll tell. Merlin's beard. Fine, okay, Draco Malfoy." Everyone was dead silent and she looked at her toes.

"Hermione! Do you like him, or what"

"Or what." She replied.

"You guys are together?"

"Well not exactly. He asked me to be his girfriend but I told him I would answer him after break. I like him, a lot, what do you guys think I should do?"

"If it were me I would say yes." Ginny said. "And judging by the way you guys were kissing in the great hall that one day, he looks to be a great kisser."

"You wouldn't believe it. Any ways. Lissi and I have something to tell you. S some of you know, I am not a muggleborn. I am actually half fairy, half witch. Anyways, I found out who my father is. He is LissiAnna's father too. He is Mr. Zabini."

"That means Blaise is your guys' half brother." Ginny said.

"Yes it does."

"Half fairy?" Tamanga asked.

"Yes. Well, it's getting late. We better head back."

They all got back to the Burrow an dfound that the guys had went out. Hermione had a sudden idea and called Tammy, Danielle, Ginny, and Lissi to her room.

"The guys ar e actually out partying. Let's call a couple of the girls over and have a party of our own. What do you say?"

"Sounds like fun. Tammy, you should go get us a stripper." Ginny said.

"Definately. Okay. Danni, you destract the bride and the mothers downstairs. Ginny, you Hermione, and Lissi go get a few more girls. Meet back here in an hour."

They all went their seperate ways. Hermione popped over to Lavanders and told her to be at the burrow in an hour. The other girls went to various peoples houses and they all met back in Ginny's room.

"So we have Lav, Tonks, McGonnagall, and us. That makes ten. Sounds good. Everyone will be here in half an hour and they all are bringing things like snacks and drinks. Pretty good for a last minute party."Tammy said.

At six, the livingroom was packed with girls and Ginny went to get the moms and the bride.

"What is this?" Fleur looksed around the room.

"We are having a small party. Now he'll be here in a minute so sit down."Hermione pushed her a chair in the middle of the room. Everyone else sat on the other seats or on the floor. Then there was a knock on the door and Tammy got up to get it. She came back alone but smiling.

"Okay girls, have fun." She sat down and a second later some sexy music started playing out of nowhere and a sexy guy in a dragon tamers outfit came from the parlor. He danced and stripped for them and comented them.

"You are the best crowd I have ever had."

Everyone but Hemione and Tammy were drunk so they got everyone up and into some rooms to sleep. Then they went back downstairs and cleaned up.

Afterwards they sat on the couch all tired out. "So why didn't you drink anything?" Hermione looked away guiltily.

"Because I flt someone needed to keep you company being the only sober ones in the bunch." She lied but Tammy knew there was something else behind Hermione's story.

"Well, we have a big day tomarrow, so up to bed."


	9. Chapter 8 The Wedding

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here's another chapter.

**Chapter 8 - Here Comes the Bride...**

Hermione stood in front of a full length mirror examining her naked body. She had a small bump now. You could hardly tell unless you actually cocentated on her. She was kind of small for almost four months of being pregnant. (AN: She was raped a couple of weeks before her birthday and it is the middle of August now.)

She ran her fingers over her belly and then her gaze drifted to her breasts. They were slightly larger but not majorly so. She sighed at the knock on her door.

"Coming." She slipped her robe on and opened the door. Molly was standing there ringing her hands.

"Can I come in and talk to you?"

"Yes." She stepped back to let Molly in and closed the door behind her. She sat on her bed and waited for Mrs. Weasley to say something.

"I just wanted to talk to you about your pregnancy. You must be about four months along now?" She nodded. "Well I scheduled an appointment for you with St. Mungo's. Tomarrow we will go see if everything is all right. Now I have something for you." She pulled out a vial and handed it to Hermione.

"What is it?"

"It makes it look as if you aren't growing in the stomach area. It'll hide your belly for today."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome dear. Now it's only nine but you need to start getting ready. As soon as you eat a hearty meal go to the tent in the garden."

"Okay."

She ate at least three helpings of the delicious breakfast and the went to the gigantic tent out in the back. All of the bridesmaids were there along with the bride and her mother. They were sitting in seats all lined up along side eachother facing a mirror. There was one salon-witch to each of the girls and there was one spot open, reserved for her.

"Hermione! Glad you could make it sleepy head. Go sit down." Ginny said. She did as she was told and the witch worked her magic on her.

At about ten till two, Hermione was glowing. Her make up wa perfect, simple but elegant. Her hair was put up in a messy bun with ringlets cascading down her back here and there. She also had rhinestones scattered throughout her hair. The dress fit nicey. Even though her belly disappeared, her dress still fit like it did yesterday.

The bridesmaids were all ready and now it was time to help the bride into her dress. Fleur waved her wand and a dress appeared in her arms. It was very long and absolutely breath taking.

"Tammy, help me into this will you?" It was a very complicated piece to put on but they managed. She stepped into her heels and was ready. The train was really long too. It stretched to about six feet in length. She was holding a bouquet of red and white roses.

Everyone else was holding red and white dahlia's. Everyone was perfect. The salon-witches were keeping track of the girls to make sure nothing messed up.

Finally, at ten till three, they heard chatter meaning the guests were here. Mrs. Weasley came in followed by Mrs. Delacour.

"Everyone is here and it is time for the wedding to begin. Okay Danielle you will come out first, then Ginny, Hermione, Tammy, and Fleur. Places!" Mrs. Delacour said. The two older women left and the girls grew anxious (sp?).

The music started and Danielle left. Five minutes later Ginny left. Then it was Hermione's turn. She stepped out of the tent and saw Sirius standing there in a Black tux. He looked so gorgeous and she couldn't help but check him out. He held out her arm and she took it. They walked in tune with the music and everyone cooed over how good they looked. They took their places on the stage and soon Tammy came out with her fiance Charlie.

At last, the bride came out on her father's arm and she heard an intake of breath. She looked over at Bill and the look on his face was priceless. She saw flashes of cameras going off bu she didn't pay them any mind. She was concentrating on the looks that the bride and groom were sharing.

She looked in the crowd and her gaze fell upon Draco. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Sitting right next to him was her brother and sister. They waved to her and she smiled back.

The wedding dragged on but finally the priest declared them husband and wife. Bill kissed her gently and everyone cheered. THey signed their names and the guests made their way to the reception party that was being held at their new home.

The first dance was for the bride and her maids and the groom and his men. Hermione danced with Sirius and she loved the feel of his strong arms around her. When the song ended he kissed her cheek and went off to get a drink. She was tapped on the shoulder and turned around to find Draco there.

"Draco! I'm so glad to see you!" He hugged her and she squeezed him back.

"Care to dance?" He held out his hand.

"I would love to." They danced to a fast paced song and they laughed. They didn't realize that the floor had cleared for them and when the song ended everyone cheered. She blushed but Draco bowed and said "Thank you, thank you." Everyone else went back to dancing and they sat at one of the abandoned tables.

"So how are you Hermione?" Draco grabbed her hand.

"I'm okay." She looked at their hands to avoid his eyes. "How are you?"

"Fine now that I got to see you again." She looked up and saw him smiling. She blushed and the corners of her lips lifted into a big smile. "So we have a couple more weeks until school. This summer went by fast."

"Yeah it did." She agreed. They sat there holding hands just talking about different things for a while and then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but it is time for the ending dance. All brisemaids and groomsmen to the floor. Care to join me, my lady?" Sirius said. Hermione laughed and looked at Draco.

"Run along." He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

She and Sirius danced again, this time to a fast paced song. He twirled her away from him and spun her back to his chest.

"My, Mr. Black, who knew that you could dance?" She beamed at him. he held her to him really close.

"Well you aren't that bad yourself. Now tell me, my tiny dancer, are you and my cousin getting along nicely, or what?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes." She sqeeled when he dipped her.

"Well, I was just curious. I would never have thought that someone as pretty as you, would go out with someone as ugly as that." He joked. "Personally, I think I am way better looking." He grinned. She swatted his arm playfully and laughed.

"You are so full of yourself."

"As long as he makes you happy. Otherwise..."He didn't finsh what he was going to say, but shook his fist.

"When did I get so many bodygaurds?" She asked to no one. "Harry, Ron, you, next it'll be Remus, and then it'll be the minister of magic himself!" She kidded.

"Well we all love you. Be careful okay? So I wonder if they slipped out yet..."

"Who?"

"The newlyweds. That was what this dance was for, so that everyone would be distracted to not notice them slipping out the back door. They wanted to go without people telling them good luck in the bed."

"Makes sense. So tell me Mr. Black, is there a lucky lady that you have your eye on?"

"Yes, but she is taken. I have liked her for a while now, but just when I get the courage to ask her out, someone else does."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'll wait though. She has my heart and always will." Just then the song ended. A few minutes later people started asking where the bride and groom went and Ron cleared his throat to get everyones attention.

"The bride and groom have left the building. Aparently they were anxious to get their honeymoon started." He smirked and people laughed. His mum scolded him as did Hermione. "Anyways, I'd appreciate it if you could help clean up and then you are free to go. Thanks for sharing this special day with us."

Many people just left, but surprisingly, the majority stayed to help. They had it done in no time and everyone went home but the Weasleys, Delacours, Lavander, LissiAnna, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus.

"Party at Grimauld place."Sirius said. Everyone cheered but the adults.

"Come home tomarrow at noon at the latest you lot." Mrs Weasley said.

"We must get home, but you are welcome to stay Danielle."

"Okay." She kissed their heeks and every one said goodbye to the Brides' parents and they disapeared with a loud crack.

"Noon." Mr. Weasley said, and they too disapeared.

"So, you four," Sirius pointed to Lavander, LissiAnna, Danielle, and Draco, "don't know where I live. So, Ron, you are with Lavander, Harry, Lissi, Hermione, Graco, and Fred, Danielle. Aperate with them, everyone else, see ya there!"

There were several cracks, most of them were gone.

"What anout me? I don'y know how to apparate!" Ginny said.

"You can come with me." Charlie said. They too were gone and that left just herself, and Draco.

"Before we go, can I ask you something?" She nodded. "I know you said to wait until the start of the term, but I can't. Will you be my girl?" She sighed and then nodded.

"Yes." Draco smiled and then kissed her.

"Great. Let's go." They held onto eachother and aparated to Sirius' home.

"Finally! Where have you been?" Ron asked. The music was already playing and people were dancing.

"Well, care to dadnce?" Draco smiled.

AN: Tada! Finished. Well what do you think?

Pop quiz.

What is my favorite breakfast?

A.) Bacon and eggs

B.) Toast and stawberry jam

C.)Biscuits and gravy with sausage bits

D.)None of the above


	10. Chapter 9 The After Party

AN: Yay. I love you all. Most of you guessed right. The answer to my very small quiz was biscuits n gravy! Well, on with the story.

**Chapter 9 - The After Party**

They danced for a couple of songs, but then the girls got bored and wanted to do something else. They sat in Sirius' livingroom trying to think something up.

Ron, Lavander, Harry, and Lissi shared a couch east of the fireplace. Sirius, Hermione, Draco, and Danielle shared the one opposite them. Adjacent to them were the twins and their girlfriends Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. That left Blaise, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Charlie, and Tamanga scattered throughout the room on the floor.

"I got it!" Fred shouted. "Truth or Dare. It's a muggle game. It's pretty self explanatory."

"Brilliant!" George said.

"Who goes first?" Harry asked.

"I think Fred should since he brought it up." Sirius said. Everyone agreed and Fred looked about the room for his prey. He decided to pick on Hermione.

"Mione, Truth or Dare?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Toughy, hmmm. How about dare." She wanted to be brave on her first try so she went with the dare knowing the twin was going to humiliate her somehow.

"I dare you-"

"Wait a minute!" Ginny said. "I think, since we are all basically adults, most of us are of age, I think we shouldn't play the childish version."

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"Okay, I played this last year at school. Well if you choose dare but don't like the dare that you were given, you can choose to take an artical of clothing off instead."

"What? You played that?" Remus asked amused.

"Yeah, Hermione did too. Anyway, so when the game ends, the one with most of their clothes on wins."

"Sounds like fun." Declared the twins. After a few moments of arguing, bribing, and teasing Hermione for playing a game like this, they all agreed to play.

"So back to daring Hermione," Fred rubbed his hands together, "I dare you to leave a giant hickey on..." He looked about the room at everyone, including the females. Draco leaned forward in his seat, "Sirius." Fred finished.

"What?!" She and Draco exclaimed at the same time.

"Or you could take off you skirt..." She threw a nasty look toward the Weasley and moved toward Sirius. She was sitting right next to him and just had to shift a little. Sirius looked at her a grinned. She glared at him too. She then grabbed a fistfull of his jetblack hair and yanked a little harder than she intended, but Sirius growled as if he liked it. She looked at Harry expecting to see his face red with rage, but found him trying not to laugh. Looking at Draco, she saw the angry face. If she and Draco hadn't started to like eachother, Harry and him would have been in the opposite places right now. She gave him a sad look and turned back to Sirius. His milky neck was exposed and she sunk her teeth into the soft flesh. Biting it a little forcefully, and tearing the flesh, she sucked at his neck, tasting just the slightest bit of blood. She heard the smallest of moans coming from Sirius and if it weren't for the vibration from his neck, she would have thought she was hearing things. She heard people chuckling in the background and even heard Ginny squeal. After a few minutes she came back up for air and gasped at the sight before her. She wiped her spit off of Sirius' neck and saw a dark pink bruise the size of a golfball on his neck. There was also a nasty bitemark there. Everyone cheered and she grew red.

"Maybe I should have taken my skirt off. I don't know which one is more embarrassing." She groaned. "Okay, Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to give Remus a lap dance." Before Remus was chuckling, but when he heard that he stopped and turned pale. Tonks smiled wider.

"Ooh! Go Ginny!" Tonks rooted. Ginny grew as red as her hair and decided to take her shirt off. "Chicken!" Tonks said. Remus let out a relieved breath and then Ginny went.

"Truth or dare Sirius."

"Dare."

"I dare you to show us the tattoo on your hipbone." He went a shade lighter and gulped.

"Cat got your tongue Black?" Ginny taunted. Grumbling and mumbling, he stood up and undid his pant a little revealing an 'H' with a rose around it.

"What does the 'H' stand for?" Harry asked.

"Umm...er...H..Hogwarts."

"Sure."

"Harry, truth or dare." He quickly changed the conversation.

"What do you think?"

"Okay is it true..."

"NO! I meant dare you prat!"

"Just making sure. Jeeze! Fine, I dare you to kiss Draco."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"You are the one who wanted the dare."

"Well I will never ever in a million years kiss _him_." Harry pointed to Draco.

"Well it's not like I would kiss you." Draco sniffed.

"That's what you said about Hermione."

"Well,"

"Just shut it. Both of you. Harry either kiss him or take off your shirt." Hermione said with a not-so-hidden grin.

"Fine." He got up like he was going to Draco making the girls sit foreward in their seats, but he took his shirt off instead.

"Okay! Well, Hmmm, George I dare you to show everyone the tat on your bum."

"Hey you didn't ask Truth or dare!"

"Fine! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You prat" George chuckled with everyone else and then stood up. He dropped his pants below his bum and flashed his butt to the crowd. There was a tattoo of Snape's face making pucker lips to an outline of a butt on his bum.

"Why would you have Snape's face on your bum?"

"He's actually kissing my bum."

"But still. That's gross."

"Whatever. My turn. Tonks. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Hermione."

"Okay!" All of the guys but Ron, Harry, and Draco, licked there lips in anticipation. Tonks stood up and walked over to the couch Hermione was sitting on and pulled her up. Tonks was about three inches taller than her so Hermione had to look up. Tonks smiled at her to reassure her and Hermione winked back. All girls think a like, and every girl knows how guys think, so they both know that guys like chick on chick. They weren't bi, or lesbians, so they were just doing it for show.

Without warning, Tonks put her lips to Hermione's and licked her bottom lip. She slipped her tongue in when Hermione opened her mouth and Hermione closed her eyes and moaned for added effect. She heard the guys whistle and almost smiled. Tonks grabbed her face and Hermione put her hands around her waist. She bit down on Tonks lip and drew a little blood but licked it off. They both broke apart gasping for air. They looked at each other, at the guys, back at each other and then busted up laughing. They sat down in their respective places all the while laughing at the shocked looks on all the guy's faces. The other girls were laughing with them for obvious reasons.

At about twelve they declared the end of the game. Ginny had the most clothes on surprisingly. The guys all went upstairs to continue their partying and the girls stayed downstairs. They had chocolate and pillows everywhere.They were all telling stories about their guys. They were laying in a circle, their heads facing the center with their feet outwards and the chocolate in the middle.

"So Ginny, I saw you out there with Blaise getting it on. Shaking your groove thang. What's up with you two?" Tonks asked

"Well he asked me out today. I said yes of course."

"Good for you! What about you Hermione?" Tamanga turned to her.

"Same here. He asked me and I said yeah."

"Finally!" Ginny said dramatically.

"Oh shut it."

"So Tammy, how far a long are you?" Danielle asked.

"I'm about a month and a half."

"Wow! Are you excited?"

"Yeah I am. Charlie is too. We are hoping for a girl."

"Mum would love that! She only had one girl and that was me."

"Yeah she would love a little sweety instead of a brat." Hermione laughed.

"Hey!" Everyone laughed but they soon turned into yawns. With a flick of her wrist, Tammy made the sweets disappear.

"Okay girls, I think it is time for bed, Night."

"Night." They all chorused.

Upstairs most of the guys were passed out from drinking. Sirius and Remus were still up. Sirius was looking at Draco with a jealous eye and Remus took note of it.

"Padfoot, my friend, just give it up."

"I can't Moony. I just can't." Remus sighed at this and shook his head and Sirius took another swig from the firewhiskey trying to drown out his sorrow.

Hermione was hit with a wave of needing-to-empty-her-bladder, so she tippytoed upstairs. The stairs creeked and she paused listening to see if she awoke anyone. Not hearing anything, she preceded to the third floor where the nearest bathroom was. After relieving herself she sood up and turned to flush the toilet. She looked in the bowl to see if the water would drain because that particular toilet was having problems recently, when she noticed her pee was a little orangish-red. Shrugging her shoulders sge washed her hands and left the bathroom. She made it to the top of the stairs when she got a huge cramp in her stomach and cried out. She got dizzy, lost her balance and fell down the stairs. That is when everything went black.

Hermione squinted her eyes open to a blinding light and quickly closed them again groaning.

"She's waking up!" She heard Someone shout.

"Ron! Don't be so loud." She blinked a few more times to adjust to the light.

"Nurse!" She heard the sound of hurried footsteps and then someone pried her eyes open and shined a bright light in them.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

"Like I have been hit with a bludger ten times over. Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's. Hold tight. I will be right back. Don't sit up." Draco's worried face came into view and he grabbed her hand.

"Hey." He kissed her lips softly.

"Hey yourself. How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"Well isn't that great." She closed her eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell us anything. They sent for your mum and dad. They will be here soon."

"Oh joy."

"I am going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse ushered the Weasley's, Sirius, and Draco out. Ten minutes later her parents came in. Her mother was criyng her eyes out and her father looked tired.

"Hey baby."

"Mum what happened?"

"I'm sorry honey."

"The baby?" She looked from her mom to her dad. He shook his head and she sobbed louder. "No. No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Baby we're sorry." She sat up quickly and stood up but she blacked out for the second time that week.

AN: Hey. Another chappie! review please!


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Hey my favorite people on earth! SOOO sorry i haven't updated in forever! I lost my mojo. LOL jk, but i am back. I will try to update at least once a month. I will also try to work on my other chapters also. Much Love!

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Time Will Heal the Wounds You Feel.**

**For the next few days, Hermione just layed in bed. Her parents insisted she come back home but she decided to stay for the last couple weeks until school. Mrs. Weasley had bought everything she needed for the school year so she didn't need get out of bed. Everyone found out about the bad news and felt really bad and were shocked. Harry, Ron, and Draco tried to get in to see her but she never let them in. LissiAnna and Ginny knew to leave her alone.**

**Finally LissiAnna busted in and shut the door behind her. She threw the drapes open to let the bright sunlight in and Hermione hissed. She pulled the covers off of Hermione and then put her hands on her hips.**

**"Get your bum out of bed. Stop moping about. You are going to make yourself sick!" Hermione slowly sat up and wiped her tears away.**

**"I was going to keep him."**

**"What?"**

**"My baby. I was going to keep him. I was going to tell Draco about him and i was hoping he wouldn't be mad at me for it."**

**"Honey, Draco wouldn't have been mad. It's not like you had sex with that prick on purpose. But how did you now you were having a boy?"**

**"I don't know...i could just tell..." They both were silent for a long while. Just sitting on the bed staring at nothing in particular.**

**"You are right. I have to stop. I guess I will come down now."**

**"Great! Get dressed. I'll wait outside the door for you." Lissi kissed Hermione's cheek and left the room. Hermione fingered her pendent and then got up with a heavy sigh.**

**Ten minutes later she came out of the room and walked with Lissi slowly down the stairs. She had dark circles under her eyes, but her hair was brushed and she was clean. She lost a lot of weight also and her stomach was growling loudly. When they finally made it down the stairs, all chatter ceased and everyone looked at her as if it was a miracle that she could walk.**

**"Hermione dear! It's lovely to see you up and about!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Harry and Ron rushed to her and swept her up in a big hug.**

**"Be careful with her." Mr. Weasley said. They let go of her and smiled brightly. "We missed you Mione!" Ron said.**

**"Yeah." Agreed Harry. She caught Draco's eyes behind their shoulders and he gave her a tight smile. She smiled back and then he flashed his pearly whites at her. He got up and hugged her tight. "Yes, we have missed you a lot. Now come eat breakfast!"**

**For the first time since she left the hospital she ate a huge breakfast and got stuffed. She even went outside and played in the garden for a few hours, but then she became really tired and went back inside the house and slept for the rest of the afternoon.**

**Draco's POV**

**He watched her walk slowly down the stairs, wincing in pain with every step. All he could think about was that she wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for that bastard, but then again, they wouldn't be together either. So in a way it was a win-lose situation. She ate like she never ate in her life and danced in the sun like an angel. His angel. Her glow started to come back and her cheeks were rosy, but she still wasn't as healthy as she should have been. He was so happy that she came out of that shell, but he was scared that she would fall right back into it. He shook his head and turned his attention to his new friends. Real friends. Not the posers he used to call his friends. He smiled another one of those genuine smiles. He liked having this feeling.**

**Harry, Ron, Ginny, and him played some quidditch. They took turns switching partners around, and it turned out that he and Ron were better together than they were with the other two. Ginny and Harry worked really well together also. She was a feisty little thing, and it went well with Harry's passion to win. Ron was a stubborn idiot, but it also payed off. It was a a close draw but won in the end. Just as he and Ron high-fived each other, he saw Sirius walk up the steps and disappear into the house out of the corner of his eye. He decided to not pay attention to it and zoomed off on his broom. They played a few more rounds and then decided to head back in. It was quickly growing dark and they were out there all afternoon.**

**They put their brooms away and went inside with hungry stomachs. Mrs. Weasley yelled at them to get washed up for supper and they raced upstairs to see how Hermione was. The passed Sirius coming down and with a quick hello, darted up the last few steps. Ginny got to her room before he did and Ron and Harry followed behind him. He found her sitting up in bed with Lissi at the foot and Ginny smothering her with a hug.**

**"Hey you lot! How was quidditch?" She asked them while getting hugs from the rest of them.**

**"Oh it was a blast!"**

**"We had so much fun!"**

**"Malfoy, er, Draco was on my team Mione!"**

**"We won!" They all exclaimed at the same time. She laughed, and he thought it was the most beautiful sound.**

**"Well you guys are really dirty. You better get washed up or Mrs. Weasley will have your heads!" Lissi said. They all left but Draco stayed behind and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then he hurried out of the room.**

**Back in the boys' room, they got changed and were talking about how great it was that Hermione was getting better. They all went downstairs for supper and ate until they could hardly move.**

**LissiAnna's POV**

**She was really worried about Hermione. Although she made some progress, she still tired very easily and slept a lot. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. While Hermione slept, she stayed downstairs with Mrs. Weasley. They baked so many treats and cooked a very big dinner. Sirius was coming over and so was Remus and Tonks. She met Tonks at the wedding and liked her very much. She was a little weird but very nice and funny. It was also very cool that she could change everything and anything about herself. She couldn't wait to see her.**

**Just after she got the table set she heard the doorbell ring. Mr. Weasley came back with Sirius and he looked a little bit happy. He also had some wild flowers in his hand. He gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and then kissed her hand.**

**"Lissi, would you care to show me up to your room to see Hermione?"**

**"Sure!" She smiled brightly and he followed her up the steps. "How have you been Sirius?"**

**"Oh i have been well, and what about yourself?"**

**"The same. Except i'm worried for Hermione."**

**"We all are. I really hope she gets better soon. I just want to kill that prat who did this to her."**

**"We all do." They walked in the room and saw Hermione sitting up in bed stretching. "Sirius!"**

**"Hey sweetheart." He gave her a bear hug and she chuckled. "How are you?"**

**"I'm better."**

**"That is great to hear. I picked these for you. I hope they will brighten things up."**

**"Oh Sirius they are lovely! Thank you!"**

**"You are welcome. Well by the smell of Molly's cooking, dinner is going to be great. You should get ready. I'll see you downstairs."**

**"Ok. See you." Lissi shook her head and smiled to herself.**

* * *

AN:Again, sorry for not updating in so long! I love you all and hope to get good reviews! I'll work on some more chapters later!


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Hey guys! Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Night at the Long Table**

Everyone was seated at the table laughing and having a great time. Hermione sat between Sirius and Draco with Lissi and Harry on one side. Ron, Ginny, Remus, and Tonks sat together on the other side and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at the ends of the table. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and the table became quiet.

"So you are probably wondering why we have guests." He said to the kids. "There are a lot of important things we need to discuss." The kids looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. "Molly and I have rather, shocking, err, news…but that can wait until later. For now, let's hear what Remus and Nymphradora have to say."

"Well," Remus stood up, "Tonks and I are expecting!" Everyone except Ron cheered.

"What are you expecting?"

"A baby you dolt!" Ginny said. His face turned bright red.

"I knew that." Everyone laughed and congratulated the happy couple.

"And I too, have some good news." Sirius smiled a bright smile. "I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor!"

"No way!" Ron and Harry shouted. At this everyone was extremely happy. Now they could actually look forward to school.

"Well, now that we have the news, let's celebrate shall we?" Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and dinner appeared on the table. Everyone ate so much and laughed and had such a good time. Tonks and Hermione ate the most and both were rosy and bright. After dinner, they had pies, cookies, and cakes with butterbeer.

"So, Arthur," Sirius put down his fork, "What was the shocking news you have to tell us?"

"Well, there is good news for all of us, and there is news that is bad for the kids, but good for us." He wrung his hands together and the kids began to feel anxious. "The good new is that I recieved a promotion. I still work with muggles, but in a higher sense, and under a different minister..."

"That's brilliant dad!" Ron said, and everyone smiled brightly, but Arthur cut them off.

"And that is where the bad news comes in..." He looked at Molly and she nodded, "It is in Ireland." Everyone was dead silent. Finally Ginny spoke,"But that means...you have to move..."

"Yes it does." Molly said. She had a sad look on her face and sighed.

"We have already made the arrangements. We leave tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow!" Ron stood up so fast it knocked his chair over. "Thanks for telling us in advanced! We sure have enough time to get you a going away gift! We sure have enough time to get used to the thought that you will be so far away!" He stormed out of the dining room with Mrs. Weasley calling after him.

"He will be alright dear." Arthur assured her. Ginny had silent tears running down her face and Harry and Hermione just sat there shocked.

"Well, with the promotion comes a house, a car, and a raise. A big raise. Since I took this job, and have a house of our own, we decided we are going to live there permanently. So we have come to a decision to give this house to Ronald."

"Mum I don't want you to go!" Ginny threw herself into her mothers arms and started wailing.

"Ginevra! You are a big girl! Stop this crying! For Merlin's sake! You can come visit us any time sweetheart." Ginny wiped her tears but started hiccuping. "Now I need you lot to get upstairs and get ready for bed. Boys, maybe you can sort Ron out? Come back down in an hour to say goodnight." She shooed them up the stairs and they parted at the third floor.

Hermione and Lissi went into their room and sat on the bed. Hermione sighed and Lissi nodded her head in agreement. They didn't need to speak words aloud for they knew what each other were thinking. Lissi looked at her sister and caught her smiling to herself and looking at something. She followed Hermione's gaze to the vase of wildflowers that Sirius had gotten her.

"My favorite flowers and in my favorite color, black. I am very surprised and really curious as to how he knows that." Hermione said. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned to her sister. "Well let's get ready for bed."

They all met back downstairs at the table an hour later and sat where they were before. Ron had his arms folded across his chest and Ginny was still in tears. Even Harry looked a little sad. Everyone was quiet and they avoided looking at each other. It was as if they had been scolded for playing with the twin's joke products.

"Well, we are leaving tomorrow morning, and i know you don't want us to. You have a week until school. Keep the house tidy for me will you?" No one answered aloud but nodded their heads silently.

"Sirius will stay with you for the week and will accompany you on the train." That lifted their spirits just a little. "Now come give us hugs goodnight." Mr. Weasley said.

They all got up and surrounded the two. Everyone gave extra hugs and even kisses to Molly. She ended up crying and it made Ginny start crying again and Hermione also had a few tears running down her cheeks. "Now up to bed." Molly sent them up with one last hug. "Ron will you stay behind please?" He nodded and sat back down at the now cleared table. Everyone who passed by him touched his shoulder in a loving way before continuing on upstairs. The girls followed the boys to their rooms and said good night. Lissi kissed Harry and trotted back down the stairs. Ginny hugged Harry and Draco, which shocked them and she too ran back down the stairs. She hugged Harry and kissed his cheek and he turned around to go into his room, but then looked back at Draco and said goodnight and the he disappeared with the door shutting behind him. Hermione and Draco were the only ones left in the hall. They stood in silence for awhile before Draco spoke.

"I've missed you Hermione." Those four words brought tears to her eyes. She didn't realize that while she was shut in her riim she was effecting other people as well. She immediately fell stupid and angry at herself for being so selfish. Even though she lost her baby it wasn't the end of the world. She could always get married and have more kids. She wasn't ready to have a baby anyways. The tears began to fall fast down her rosy cheeks.

"Oh Draco! I am so sorry! I was being so selfish!" She fell to her knees and threw her hands up to her eyes and shook with intense sobs. "I didn't mean to shut myself away! I am so sorry!" She continued to cry and Draco became horrified. He kneeled next to her doubled-over form and took her by the shoulders, lifting her up to him. He pushed her hands away from her face and she hung her head, continuing to cry. He jerked her chin up and shook her a little.

"Hermione stop it! Stop crying. Listen to me," She continued to cry but looked at him, "You had every right to lock yourself away. You lost a baby. A precious little life that would have been the best little thing that you could have ever received. Even if that baby wasn't conceived in the best way, it was still a baby. Stop crying, you did nothing wrong. No one is angry at you, no one. You hear me?" Her sobs died away and she was hiccuping but she nodded and threw herself into his arms. He held her clse to him and kissed her hair. She sat back and sniffled. She smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Thank you Draco. You are so wonderful to me. Goodnight." She kissed him one last time and slowly walked back downstairs. She stopped by the bathroom to wash her tear stained face before she went to her room. She entered the room and saw Ginny and Lissi talking on the bed. She skipped over to them and flung herself onto the bed. They continued to talk for a few minutes laughing at silly things and having a good time. Then there was a knock on their door. It opened a little and Sirius peaked his head in. "May i come in?" At their nod he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He smiled at them and stepped further into the room. "I just came to say goodnight. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow so i want you three lovely ladies to get some rest. Sound good?" The laughed at him and nodded again.

"Yes Sirius. That does sound good." Ginny said.

"Good, now come give me a hug." They got up and went to his side. Each taking turns to give him a hug. Ginny squeezed him really big on that made him squeek. "Merlin Ginny, just squeeze the life outta me!" He chuckled. He then gave Lissi a sweet hug and said goodnight to her and then he turned to Hermione. He took her in his arms and gave her a gentle, but tight hug. She closed her eyes and suddenly she had a vision.

_She was laughing at a little boy. He looked to be about two years old. He was chasing a small puppy. He was giggling so hard and it was the most beautiful sound she ever heard. She turned around and saw a man holding a baby. She couldn't see his face but she smiled up at him and kissed his lips. She looked down at the little bundle in his arms and fell in love with her daughter._

What seemed like ten minutes, was only about a minute. She shook her head and pulled out of his arms. He looked her in the eyes will a puzzled expression and she tilted her head. He smiled and looked at the other two girls. After saying goodnight one last time he left the room and she turned to her bed.

"Well I don't know about you guys but the bed is calling my name." She saw that they both had smirks on their faces and she raised an eyebrow at them. "What?"

"Nothing." They said in unison. They climbed in the massive bed, and pulled the covers up to their chin. "What do you mean nothing" The other two giggled and Ginny waved out the lights.

"Goodnight." They snuggled closer and for a few minutes it was quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"HERMIONE!"

"Okay okay." With a yawn she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

AN: okay! another chappie! woot woot! Listen up! I NEED A BETA! Please let me know if you are interested! I have 2 more story ideas! I know, i still have my other stories that have been neglected, but still! Review? 


End file.
